Never knew what love meant
by imitation L
Summary: OKAY BEWARE ALL HUGE YAMATO FANS......DON'T READ IF U R DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YAMATO!
1. Chapter 1.....The disappointments

****

Never knew what love meant…

By: Darkness of Death

P.S. This is a song-fic too. Uh Mariah Carey's *Thank God I found you*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lonely night, I stood alone in the dark. Thinking about that beautiful pink haired girl smiling sweetly at me. Her beautiful eyes made my knees weak. But I know I can't ever have her. She's so beautiful and nice and sweet.... Oh who am I kidding? Yamato has her. Yamato always gets what he always wants. He can have any girl in the school. But can't he just let my sweet Mimi go? But my thoughts were interrupted my mother's call. 

__

I would give up everything 

Before I'd separate

Myself from you

After so much suffering

I finally found unvarnished truth

I was all by myself

For the longest time

So cold inside

And the hurt from the heartache

Would not subside

I felt like dying

Until you saved my life

"Bed time, Ken." 

"Coming." I looked once more at the beautiful opening sky. Thinking, hoping, praying one day Mimi would come to me. 

I walked towards my room and spotted Wormmon sleeping happily on a corner of my bed. I smiled to myself. As the digidestineds defeated me. I actually felt happier. But the happiest day of my life was meeting Mimi Tachikawa.

~* flash back *~

"Ohayou." I said to my friends, but my eyes stopped when I spotted Mimi...

"Who's that." I whispered. Hikari heard me and grabbed my hand and let towards Mimi. She introduced both of us.

"Oh, that's Mimi." Hikari smiled.

"Hi, Mimi." I said with a blush. Just then Mimi whispered something into Hikari's ear. 

"Ohayou, Ken-kun." She reached her soft silky hand towards me. I blushed and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mimi." I bowed.

"Same to you Ken." Mimi gave me one of her sweet smiles that I would give anything to see.

She walked away with her beautiful pink hair swaying back and forth making me dizzy. That was the best day of my life.

~* Flash back ends *~

I sat on my bed staring and smiling at wormmon. That little creature sure can sleep! I lay down keep thinking about Mimi. How can I ever tell her that I like her or maybe even love if I can't get near her? And once I do, I blush like crazy. She'll think I am nothing but a wimp. I closed my eyes hoping all the images of her will get out of my mind. Because of her, I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't do anything! Before I knew it, I was fast asleep with all the problems out of my head once and for all.

^^ Next morning ^^

"Good morning Ken." Wormmon spoke quietly hoping mom and dad won't hear him. I opened up my eyes and faced a very happy Wormmon.

"Good morning Wormmon. Did you have a good night sleep?" I asked.

"Of course I did." Wormmon laughed gently and crawled back to his corner.

I sat up, yawned and got out of my bunk bed. 

I smiled and said, "I'll bring you breakfast okay?" 

"Thanks Ken." Wormmon went back to whatever he was doing.

"Okay then!" I went into the bathroom and did the daily usual. Brush my teeth from top to bottom, washed my face and changed myself into my school uniform. How I wish I could go to Mimi's high school. But, I have to go to a boring old private school. But, I smiled to myself. At least I got to know her right?

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast and headed back into my room.

"Hey, Wormmon. Breakfast is ready." 

"Okay." Wormmon crawled out and headed towards the tray. He eagerly swallowed a piece of pancake. I sat there eating happily along. 

"Time for school Ken!" Mother called. 

I smiled. "I'll see you later Wormmon, when you're done. Leave it and don't let mom see you okay?" 

I grabbed my books and headed towards the door.

"See you later mom! I'd better get to school before I am late and get a slip. See ya!" I called and ran outside.

"Bye Ken!" She called back. I smiled and rushed out.

On my way to school, there weren't much people out yet. Private schools you have to get there earlier then public school. Half an hour early, but the good thing was it's the same time as the high schools. So I may be able to get a peek at Mimi. 

While I was so busy thinking about seeing Mimi. I crashed into a pink haired girl.

"Oh I am terribly sorry." I apologised picking up her books.

"Oh, no it's my fault." I recognised that soft voice. It was Mimi.

"Oh, good morning, Mimi." I smiled.

"Good morning, Ken." She smiled and picked up her books. 

"Hi ya Ken." I realised that was Yamato's voice. He was with Mimi, his hands wrapped around her shoulder. 

"Hey, Yamato." I replied slowly. There was no chance I could compete with a guy like that. I sighed deeply and continued on to school. 

__

Thank god I found you

I was lost without you

My every wish and every dream

Somehow became reality

When you brought the sunlight

Completed my whole life

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude

My Mimi I'm so thankful

I found you

The school was a dread as usual. But I was excited right after school, the digidestineds and I are going back to the digital world to take another look. Sometimes, Mimi might drop by. Wormmon sometimes say that I am obsessed, but I am proud of it. I grabbed my heavy book bag and headed towards Daisuke's school. 

I arrived just in time. Everyone else arrived. Oh yeah did I mention I had to go back home to get Wormmon? Well, I did. 

"Kon'nichiwa!" I said.

"Kon'nichiwa." Replied 6 voices. I spotted Mimi right away, she was there! How lucky I am today. (A/N: I know I know. Ken is not like that. So don't flame or nothing, just sometimes I feel like that, you know obbessive. So, I made him like that. Sort of fits the story hey?)

"Ready to go?" Came another voice. It was Yamato's. Great, he's coming along too? 

"Ready Yamato." Daisuke smiled and said. "Digi port open!" 

All of us went inside the screen like a soft spring breeze. I felt jealousy inside me. Jealousy of Yamato.. So unfair. 

But I smiled as we arrived, it was always good to be in the digital world. The air is so fresh, the grass is so green. Everything was just right. Until……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muwahahaha! I am so evil hey? So you're wonderin what will happen next. Okay, warning for all Yamato fans! Because, I am gonna make him do some bad stuff. Nothin weird, but bad. Like abandon Mimi or somethin. Oops too loud! Well, I hope you enjoyed so please review. And uh my e-mail addy.

[Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1]** and my site you ask? **

[http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/][2]** okay so I am a CCS fan too. What can you do? Kill me? Uh mean, please don't ^^….**

The song will continue on next chapter. Arigoto for reading and reviewing ^^

   [1]: mailto:Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/



	2. Chapter 2.....The surprises

Title: Never knew what love meant Chapter 2 

Author: Darkness of Death

Notes: Here comes Chapter 2....^^....Enjoy! I wish.......

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon....but one day I would like to possessive all the anime in the world and in the end finally take over the world thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Continues from Chapter 1*

Just then, a huge digimon appeared in front of us...It was a weird digimon, a one that we have never seen before...and non of the digimons were able to identify it..I shivered and glanced towards at Mimi...She looked scared, but she will never get hurt. Yamato's there..well...he's not gonna let her lose is he? I stood up and walked next to Daisuke.

*******************

__

I will give you everything

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do 

To insure your happiness

I cherish every part of you

'Cause without you besides me

I can't survive

Don't want to try

If you're keeping me warm

Each and every night

I'll be alright

Because I need you in my life

*********************

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Battle it?" He suggested glancing towards Hikari.

"Okay then."I glanced down at wormmon. "DNA digivolve"

*A/N: blah blah blah..u noe the usual.....beat the digimon..I won't go on*

"Well, nice job Ken." Daisuke said proudly.

"You too." I replied with a sincere smile....I glanced at Mimi. She seemed rather bored. We walked around just plain walking, there were little digimons around. So we, just sort of walked around like we were in the park.

Another digimon appeared...this time we were able to identify, it was the seadramon. *A/N: I couldn't think of anything else* Surprisingly, it was on land...

This time we battled, but it didn't walk away like the last digimon. It grabbed one of the digidestineds and hurled under water..I realized the digidestined was Mimi..I couldn't let her drown. Yamato looked worried, but didn't do anything. I jumped into the lake and swam around looking for her. Seadramon had let Mimi go...But she had too little air to be able to swim and breath....I swam towards her......grabbed her just in time before she hit the seaweeds. 

We came out of water just in time, she needed air badly, like she was dying..but good thing, she breathed calmly and looked towards me. Mimi and I were in the middle of the lake staring at each other. She was smiling broadly. While, I looked like a doofus looking at her with my hair dripping. 

"Domo Arigoto! Ken-kun." She smiled and said.

"You're totally welcome." I replied. She grabbed me and hugged me. I smiled with a faint site of blush...We swam back towards land.

**************

__

Thank God I found you

I was lost without you

My every wish and every dream

Some how became reality

when you brought the sunlight

Completed my whole life

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude

My baby I'm so thankful

I found you

**************

"Thank god you're okay." Miyako smiled and went towards her with a big hug.

"Wow, that was close." Hikari added.

"Yeah." T.K. echoed.

"Totally, hey where's Yamato?" Daisuke looked around.

"Great job Ken-kun." I had a few pats on the back from the digidestineds. I smiled at myself proudly. Yamato's probably gonna buy me a car for saving Mimi. But then it wasn't such a big deal.

"Wow it's cold." Mimi suddenly piped up.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Yeah, cold." She shivered. Her pink lips turned blue.

I took off my jacket and handed towards her. But then I realized it wasn't much of a help because it was also wet.

"Sorry." I smiled shyly.

"For what?" She replied.

"My jacket's not helping much huh?" I smiled. I was shivering too. But, I wasn't showing it. 

Daisuke took off his jacket and handed to Mimi. She smiled and gladly accepted. 

Mimi looked worried, because of Mimi's shivering and coldness, non of us remembered where Yamato went to..it was surprising though. Shouldn't he be here helping Mimi? Where did he gone to.

"Yamato!?" Mimi called. I put my hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Mimi, Yamato's fine I bet." I gave her an assuring smile.

"You think?" She replied.

"Totally." I smiled and led her towards the TV. I guess our digi trip is over.

"Digi port open!" Hikari yelled. We flew through the TV and landed in the computer room. Everyone went back to normal. Including Mimi and I. We were both nice and dry. But, right away, we spotted Yamato standing there like he was waiting for us.

"Hey! Yamato!" Mimi smiled and hugged him.

"Hey." Yamato replied coldly.

"Where did you go?" Mimi asked with a worried tone.

"Well, I was cold so I came back." Yamato looked into her eyes. "And don't ask me how I got back."

Mimi pouted as she was going to cry. But she swallowed her tears and said.

"Ken-kun. Would you like to walk me home?" She smiled sweetly, but she was almost in tears.

"Sure. I'd like that." I grabbed Wormmon and walked next to Mimi.

After we headed out of the building. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Mimi couldn't take it any more. She burst in tears.

She reached in for a hug. And I gave her one.

****************

__

See I was so desolate

Before you came to me

Looking back I guess

It shows that we were

Destined to shine

After the rain, to appreciate

The gift of what we have

And I'd go through it all over again 

To be able to feel this way

****************

"What's wrong Mimi?" I asked again louder.

"Y-Ya-Yamato." She replied.

"Why?" I asked again. I knew exactly what's wrong. But, I wanted to make sure.

"Don't you see Ken-kun? He's treating me like I'm nobody. But, I am Mimi Tachikawai. His girlfriend right? And I've been noticing him glancing at other girls and giving them flirty smiles." Mimi wiped her tears and glanced down at me.

"Oh." That was all I could make out.

We began to walk silently. But I glance at her now and then to make sure she wasn't crying. Wormmon had to keep quiet in the busy streets. *A/N: By now you'll be wondering how come Mimi's not in America. She moved back to Japan okay?* 

"Do you think he'll dump you?" I asked. But, as soon as the words came out of my mouth. I knew I shouldn't have said it.

"Du-dump me?" She glanced at me with a gentle giggle. "Why would you think that?" 

"Gomen Nasai. I shouldn't have said that." I looked straight at my feet. I hoped for forgiveness.

"No, Ken. It's okay, he's not gonna dump me. But, I'm going to dump him." Mimi smiled evilly.

"You're going to dump him?" I asked. On the outside, I said it in a disappointed way. But inside, I am jumping for joy. Even though I know Mimi will never like me that way, I still don't want such a great person like her to be with someone like Yamato. 

"Yes. I am. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asked with a worried glance.

I paused pretending to be thinking. I glanced up and said. "Hai."

****************

__

Thank God I found you

I was lost without you

My every wish and every dream

Some how became reality

When you brought the sunlight

Completed my whole life

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude

My baby I'm so thankful

I found you

****************

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*duck from flying tomatoes* So I know Yamato will get dumped by Mimi. THIS IS a KENMI. So it should end up like a kenmi. not another three thousand Mimitos. Sorry Matt fans. And sorry Mimito fans! I love mimito. man...it's the maybe the last best thing. Still....ya know! I don't disappoint you. You don't flame me! 

Questions and comments to Reviews or : [darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1]

And please tell me to all your friends ^^;;; hehe....

PS! The song is continued on from last chapter. "Thank God I Found You" by Mariah Carey! ^^

And be sure to help me hit up my site!

[http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/][2]

   [1]: mailto:darkness_of_death@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/



	3. *A memory*

Title: Never knew what love meant chapter 3 *A memory*  
  
Author: Darkness of death  
  
Author's notes: Another chapter arrives so quickly. Because I have more and more time on my hands now. so enjoy! Arigoto for reading and please review ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in anyway. But, I do own Kenmis though.  
  
P.S. So maybe everyone is a Kenmi fan..But after reading this. I want you to know why I am doing this and why I am writing this. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*continues on from chapter 2*  
  
It was quite surprising that Mimi gave up so easily on Yamato. From what I know, they have been together from a very long time. And because of one simple mistake. Mimi just stopped trying. I felt sorry for Yamato...But also for Mimi for actually having to go out with someone like Yamato for so long too. But I sure wish she would get someone much much better.  
  
I kept on walking Mimi home, now and then sneaking peeks at her. She stared at her shoes, which were pink. Looks great on her as always. But, eventually, we reached her house. I said my good-byes and left.   
  
"Wait Ken-kun." Mimi turned around and called.  
  
"Yes?" I turned around with a faint site of redness on my face.  
  
"I was wondering, if you would like to maybe just go to the movies sometimes. I have to repay you some how by saving my life." She smiled sweetly.   
  
I paused for second, thinking, was she asking me on a date. Or is it just a friendliness gesture or is it to pay me back for saving her? But, of course I gladly accepted.  
  
"I would love to Mimi." I smiled and turned around heading toward the train station.  
  
As I began walking, I heard a faint sound of Mimi calling towards thanking me.  
  
I walked amoung the busy shoppers and tourists. I rode on the train towards back into my apartment building. Thinking, hoping, praying once some how I will be able to really bring a smile to Mimi's face. Then I would finally understand the true meaning of love.   
  
Love....was always in a hurry. That I have to stop and wonder what's going on, what should I do. And why....the progress is all so confusing to me......  
  
I opened the door into my empty home. I realized my father and mother were both still at work. And I would have the apartment all to myself. I smiled and sat down, turned on the T.V. and watched some comedy shows. But, no matter how funny they are. They could never make me smile like the way I could smile when I see Mimi. It's destiny for me........anyway.  
  
The sky began to darken, and both mother and father arrived home. They were soaking wet. For the first time ever, they actually forgot their umbrellas on a rainy day. I grabbed a towel and handed it to them.  
  
"Thank you Ken." Mom looked into my eyes and smiled kindly. She handed it back to me and went into the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
"Thank you Ken." Dad echoed. He handed the towel back. He asked me how school was going. How was my friends. Things like that, I showed all 100% happiness to him. No matter, how much I feel like I want to crawl into a hole and never show my face again. I have to show my face at home, a happy face. Because, my parents has worked too hard. And I wasn't about to give it up.   
  
*After dinner*  
  
"Dinner was great mom." I smiled and helped to take the dishes.  
  
"Oh you think so Ken dear." She replied.  
  
"Of course." My dad added.  
  
"Well, I'd better do my homework." I replied, bowing (A/N: I don't know why so don't ask) and leaving the room and entering my own domain.   
  
"Hi, wormmon." I smiled.  
  
"Hello Ken." Wormmon was actually half asleeps. (A/N: I don't know what digimons do when they're in the real world. So I'd be nice and let them to sleep)  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your sleep." I smiled and got out my homework.   
  
Wormmon didn't reply probably already asleep. I smiled and went back to my math homework. But, every letter I see, ever number I see. Everything reminded me of Mimi. It was obessison. Indeed it was. But, it was hard to help it. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on my homework.   
  
But it was indeed hard to concentrate on such boring algebra. I stood up took one glance at Wormmon and left my room. I told mother that I needed to take a walk. Math was filling up my mind. It was hard to concentrate on my homework. So I left quietly trying not to disturb anyone.  
  
I stepped into the rain with no umbrealla, once again I was showered by.....water. It was like an old movie with scenes that doesn't make any sense. I stood still and stared straight into the puddles made by the rain and the cars rushing by. Splashing water everywhere. It was like I was a shadow and sometimes to people I was invisiable. It was annoying to me, how people think of me sometimes. It's the genius Ken Itchijoji. But, behind that I am not all that smart in many other diffrent subjects.  
  
I thought about how strong Mimi was on about giving up his boyfriend just like that. It was quite surprising. Because, Mimi and Yamato had been together ever since the digidestineds were fighting me. I was jealouse of Yamato. And that was one of the reasons. I kept on fighting never giving up. But, the good defeated the bad.....as in me.  
  
The rain poured down like a waterfall. I stood there, alone. But, then I saw a figure walking by. The figure was wearing a black raincoat with a long skirt. A speck of the figure's hair showed, it was Mimi. I could always reconize her.   
  
"Kanban wa. Mimi-san." I said.  
  
"Oh, Kanban wa. Ken-kun!" She smiled, there was water on her cheek. Not knowing if it was tears or just the rain. I smiled back.  
  
"Want to take a walk?" Water dripped off her beautiful pink hair.  
  
"Sure." I put my hands in my pockets. To keep them warm. I smiled at Mimi. She was so gentle so sweet and so heart broken. But she had to keep it a secret as if she didn't care.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah..." She paused and looked straight at me. For the first time ever, her face was stern.   
  
"You sure?" I asked again.  
  
"Not really, Ken-kun. I trust in you more then anyone else. Because, for some reason, your face could tell me that you can be trusted." Mimi gave me a peace sign and continued walking in the rain.   
  
I didn't answer her right away. I stared athe the water splashing on to the puddles. She stopped walking and looked at me, it was confusing how she was thinking.   
  
"Thank you Mimi." I finally answered.  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For being here for me." I said looking straight into her eyes. "For being a great friend."  
  
"Oh Ken-kun. You're totally welcome, but I need to say thank you even more. You're the one who actually showed me the true meaning of friendship and.......love." She smiled and gave me a hug.   
  
I blushed gently and hugged her back. She let go of me, and so did I. I didn't know the time, the place or anything else. But, for the first time that I understood, this was my destiny.   
  
"Well, belive it or not. We walked to my apartment building." She smiled gently and touched my hair.   
  
"Yeah, see ya." I said. Not caring about the world, but for Mimi.  
  
"Bye Ken-kun." Her voice died down as she approached the building. I stood there until I lost sight of her. I walked back to my apartment building slowly, silently, only hearing the splashes of the rain. *A/N: I know it unusal for Ken to see Mimi just like that, since he have to take the train and all...Still. Go with the plot!*  
  
I walked home slowly, my mom wasn't as worried as before, as if I was going to run away again. I will not be that childish stupid person I was before. The digimon emperor. HA! That was just a good joke I suppose. I will forever forget the that chapter in my life.  
  
"I'm home Mom." I called.  
  
"Oh hi Ken dear." She smiled to me, noticing I was soaked but didn't say anything.   
  
"Let me get you a towel." She stood up and got me a towel.  
  
"Thanks." I wiped my hair dry...sort of dry and took off my coat and shoes. I looked pretty normal after I got my wet things off.  
  
"Why don't you take a bath Ken?" She asked.  
  
"Sure mom." I walked into my room changed and took a warm bath. The water was very hot, but, it's always been hot...So I'm pretty used to it.  
  
"Hi Wormmon." I said, wiping my hair dry.  
  
"Hi Ken. Are you okay?" He looked at me with his beady little eyes.  
  
"Yes I am Wormmon." I smiled and patted his head.   
  
I stared at my undone homework. So I picked up a pencil and began doing the rest of my algebra homework.   
  
Questions # 32 : 5X-10+20/7=5   
  
Now that was simple. I don't know why they even bother to give us homework like that.  
  
5X-10+20/7 Now that was simple mathmatics. I laughed gently and finished the rest of the   
=7x5 Math homework. There was only 45 questions in all. It's time like this I enjoyed   
=35-10 being a child genius. Actually, I'm not even a child anymore. I am already 13   
=25/5 years old. And Mimi.....was 15 years old. That's two whole years older then me.   
=5 Even though people say age is not that important. I do think so though. If I were   
X=5 the same age as her. I would already have asked her out. But just because of my age I am afraid to.  
  
"Bed time Ken!" Mom called into my room. I was already finished my homework.  
  
"Sure!" I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bunkbed. I gave Wormmon a hug and went straight to sleep.  
  
**The NEXT day**  
  
"Good morning Ken." Wormmon said.  
  
"Good morning." I yawned and sat up. Realizing it was already 7:00. I jumped off the bed and changed into my school uniform. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and hands and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I ate quickly and brought Wormmon an apple.   
  
"Bye Wormmon, I have to go see ya!" I quickly rushed out the door.  
  
"Bye Ken." Wormmon waved. I smiled and headed for the front door.  
  
"Bye mom!" I called.  
  
"Bye Ken." She smiled. I quickly smiled back and rushed out. I hope I can see Mimi today. I walked slowly past the high school hoping to get a glipsence of her. And I did.  
  
"Good morning Mimi." I said.  
  
"Good morning Ken." She mummbled. Yamato wasn't there.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Could you meet me after school and maybe we'll go get some ice-cream?" She flashed me a bright smile.  
  
I blushed lightly and said. "Sure, I would love that." I walked away with something to look forward to.  
  
All day, I wasn't able to pay attention in class. I kept staring at the clock hoping 3 o'clock would come soon. Finally about three hundred years of torture, I finally got out. I rushed to the high school hoping Mimi would already be there. But, she wasn't. But, a group of guys leaned against the wall staring at me. I didn't do nothing, I just stood there hoping Mimi would get out soon.  
  
"Hey you kid." One of the guys said.  
  
"Hi." I waved back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Waiting." I replied.  
  
"For who?" They asked again.  
  
"For Mimi Tachikawa." I replied.  
  
"I knew it, you little slime." The big guy spit out his gum and approached me.  
  
"Huh?" I stared at him with confusement.  
  
"I saw you yesterday kid. Walking with her, I can't believe Mimi would go for a shorty like you." He stared at me right in the eye.  
  
"We bumped into each other. No one planned anything." I explained.  
  
"Well, we have to tell Yamato about this." One guy said.  
  
"Yamato?" I asked. A rush of anger came out of me. So Yamato is part of their little group too heh?  
  
"Yeah. Where's is that bum anyway?" The guy glanced around.  
  
"I heard he's out with some girl named Candy." Another guy answered.  
  
"SEE! Yamato's cheating on Mimi anyway. And Mimi and I are just friends." I shouted. I rarely raise my voice. But, I had to.  
  
"Hmmm, well maybe you're right. But, still. Shouting back at us is not going to help you anyway." He picked me up by my shirt and started talking.  
  
"You see, Mimi is like a securtiy blanket for Yamato. Because of her over stupidity, that she doesn't know Yamato was cheating on her. So when Yamato doesn't have any girls to go to. He could still hangs out with Mimi." He explained.  
  
I was shocked that one of the DIGIDESTINEDS would do that. *A/N: DON'T KILL ME PLEZ!*  
  
"WHAT?" My mouth was an O sign. Then I heard footsteps creeping up. Who could that be?  
  
"Drop him!" Mimi demanded.  
  
"Sorry Mimi." They let go of me immedietly and rushed away like scared little birds.  
  
"Did you hear about.." I paused not wanting to repeat of what they said.  
  
"Yeah. I did. And I can't believe I was a "security blanket" for Yamato." She stammered but was smiling.  
  
"Hey, why are you smiling?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Ken. I am not that weak." She smiled and we went to get ice-cream. It was a great day, other then the picking me up by the collar of my shirt part...That was okay.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3 finished. *ducks* WOW. calm down with the tomatoes. So I made Yamato look really bad. SORRY...I really am. Matt's a great person and I screwed up things so it work this way. GOMEN NE! Please no flaming. Or flame directly at my e-mail addy. darkness_of_death@hotmail.com thanks.....okay.......uh....thanks for reading...please review!   
  
Okay, I know many complaind bout my spelling and grammar. Sorry, i didnt' use spell check. Cuz this is note pad.. And I don't have time. ANd anywayz I'm only 12....  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 *why?*

Title: Never knew what love meant chapter 4 *is it really true?*  
  
Author: Darkness of death  
  
Notes: I would like to delicate this to my death-kun....and everyone whom helped me out through this difficult progress. ^^...Right! Arigoto! Enjoy the fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I do so I can change them into my fanfics...ooh....dat is freaky! Well. Enjoy! And don't sue me....but I can sue you if you steal my plot! humph...^^;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*continues on from chapter 3*  
  
"So, you still want to go on for that ice-cream?" I asked curiously. It was quite hard to understand Mimi exactly. She is great, but sometimes, she seems so weak and sensitive. And times she seems so strong and won't bend down that easily.   
  
"Of course Ken! Did you think that little incident could have made me not wanting to go have ice-cream with you? Oh Ken!" She smiled and gave me a hug. I didn't know what it was for. But I hugged her back.  
  
"Well, let's go then!" I smiled. She grabbed my hand and we headed towards the ice-cream parlor. I blushed when she grabbed my hand. But Mimi didn't seem to notice. So, I hurried along after her.  
  
"So, Mimi. What flavour do you want?" I knew I shouldn't bring up the subject of "Yamato" It might make her feel bad.  
  
"Hmmmmmm, Strawberry! As always." She gave me a big bright smile.   
  
"Great. I'll have chocolate then." I returned her smile. Mimi is so gentle. So loving, so caring for others. But she just had to be broken apart.  
  
"Two ice-cream cones please." I said to the ice-cream person. (A/N: I dunno ^^;)   
  
"What flavours?" She asked.  
  
"Strawberry and Chocolate please." I replied. The ice-cream person gladly scooped two big scoops for our ice-cream. I paid and handed the cone to Mimi.  
  
"Here you go." I smiled, taking the first bite out of my ice-cream.  
  
"Thank you Ken." She smiled. We sat down to eat, no one spoke. Until I broke the ice.  
  
"So, how do you like it?" I asked.  
  
"It's delicous." She answered. "As always! Creamealicous always have the BEST ice-cream in town!."   
  
I smiled but didn't reply. It was true Creamalicious does have the best ice-creams. I took another bite.   
  
Just like that, Mimi and I bought food, commented on how good it was. And hanged around the park. It was a magical afternoon. No of us spoke about *Yamato* Not one of us even remembered that he's still alive. He was the past.   
  
*The NEXT morning. -Saturday-*  
  
"Good morning Ken!" My mother peeked into my room.  
  
"Good morning." I turned around by my computer and smiled.  
  
"Oh good Ken. You're up. Would you like some breakfast? It's you favorite! Pancakes with strawberries." She smiled holding up a tray.  
  
"Oh thank you. But I would prefer to eat in the kitchen." I walked towards her and held the tray to the kitchen.  
  
She gave me a surprise look, but followed me into the kitchen.  
  
"Enjoy Ken." She smiled and settled the tray down.  
  
"Thanks." I replied her smile and dug into my breakfast. It was very desliciouse. Soon I was finished, I cleared out the plates and headed outside. I didn't really know where I was going, but I hope I get to see Mimi today. Man, I'm really obessessed.  
  
I walked along the pathway in the park. The sun was shining brightly. And there were a lot more people in the park then usual. Then I saw Mimi. I must be really lucky to see her, I always do for some reason. But, she wasn't smiling this time.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked after I came up to her.  
  
"Of course!" She wiped her eyes and looked at me. I gave her a puzzled look, was she crying? Did Yamato try to hurt her again? Let's hope not.....  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Oh Ken. It's nothing, just stuff...." She wiped her eyes and gave me a weak smile. I forced a smile back. I knew something was up.   
  
"Well, want to get some bird seeds to feed the pigeons?" I asked, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Sure." She replied. She held my hand and walked towards the stand. I paid for the seeds, even though Mimi insisted on paying. (A/N: What a sweetie ^^)  
  
We sat down on a bench near a big tree, the sunshine was really bright. And there was shade under the tree. I reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of seeds, threw them into the ground, and pigeons came fluttering, looking for their breakfast. I glanced at Mimi. She dully picked up some seeds and threw them.   
  
I got worried, Mimi is never this gloomy, something must have had happened.   
  
"Hey Mimi?" I said quietly. She didn't reply, she stared at the pigeons eating.  
  
"Mimi?" I said a little louder.  
  
"Huh?" She glanced at me, realizing she was blanked out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ken." She smiled.  
  
"Mimi?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me, what's wrong. Maybe I can be of a help. If I can't, it always feels good to let your feelings out." I sighed deeply and stared into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
"It was right after you left the park, I decided to walk around-  
  
*Flashback Mimi's POV*  
  
I walked around in the beautiful sunset. The sun is setting, and I'm just enjoying the beautiful day. Letting everything go. Letting myself be who I am. Then I spotted Yamato. I smiled to myself  
and hoping that he was suffering. But he wasn't. There was someone with him, a girl. He kissed her slowly and looked up at me. He gasped in surprise. I gave her my little evil smile and walked away.   
  
"Mimi? This is not what it seems." He pleaded.  
  
"I had enough of being your secruity blanket. It's not fun. So I quit." I patted him on the shoulder and walked away with a huge grin. I dumped Yamato Ishida. God, that felt good.  
  
"Mimi wait." Yamato chased after.   
  
"I can't believe you cheated on Mimi Tachikawa. And used her! I quit too." The girl walked away.  
  
Yamato clapsed and fell down. Even though he cheated on me so many times. He is still a friend. I ran back to him. But a cold hand slapped acorss my face. I stared at the hand that just slapped me. My lips whimpered. I will not cry this time. I pushed him, he fell backwards. And I ran as fast as I could. I could hear faint voices of Yamato calling to me apologizing.  
  
"I'm Sorry Mimi! That wasn't me." Yamato shouted. I suppose that wasn't getting anywhere with me. "The devil made me do it."   
  
That made me smile, that is how pathetic Yamato could get.  
  
But, even though he's a pathetic loser. I still have really great memories together with him. That's because we've been together so long, that we're practilly one. Until things changed. He changed. I changed too, but my heart didn't. I always loved him no matter what. But he bended the rules......  
  
~* Flashback Ends *~  
  
I jumped up and threw my hands in the air. "WHAT? HE DID WHAT?"   
  
"It's okay Ken." She calmed me down a bit. But the thought of Yamato's hand slapping across Mimi innocent face is just unbearable.  
  
"I don't care. He's going to pay." I declared.  
  
"No Ken. Don't. You'll get hurt too." She smiled at me, I could never resist that smile. I sat down.  
  
"Oh okay." I pouted, he hurt Mimi. And he's getting away with it too.  
  
Then I spotted Yamato walking too, in the park. By himself. Even though Mimi told me not to. I jumped up at the oppertunity.  
  
"YOU! YAMATO ISHIDA!" I ran towards him. Mimi ran after me. Let's hope Yamato won't hit her again.  
  
"Huh? Oh Ken." He smiled and waved. He looked dead, his eyes could barely open. His clothes were filthy. And his hair.....well let's not even go there.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked with a pitying tone.  
  
"Oh nothin, I just didn't sleep at all. I kept thinking about Mimi." He said quietly. But, loud enough Mimi could hear.  
  
"Yeah right." Mimi glared viciously. "Come on Ken. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me away.   
  
"Wait Mimi! You don't understand!" He called after her.  
  
"I understand perfectly. I'm stupid and you're not?" She snapped.   
  
"No Mimi. I love you! I always have. And I still do. The other girl.....we're practicing for a play!" He looked back at her with hope.  
  
"But you slapped me, and the girl didn't think it was a play." She replied quickly, hoping he won't catch up.  
  
"Let's go Ken." She ran, and and I ran after.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Well that's a wrap. More to come for sure ^^ Flame if U really have to. So, I would appreciate if you just give me some "Constructive Critisim" Thanks a bunch! ^_^  
  
Ways to contact me :  
  
Review, I'll be sure to get back any questions you have. Arigoto ^^  
  
E-mail: darkness_of_death@hotmail.com Drop me a note ^^  
  
Website: http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/ Sign my g-bookie *_*  
  
ICQ #: 92084593 Leave me a msg  
  
AIM SN: darknesszdeath well u noe  
  
ARIGOTO FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! 


End file.
